


Take Care of Your Uncle, Kid

by romeokijai



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: 02x06 Dead Man Walking, Angst, Death, F/M, Fan Art, Grief, Missing Scene, Revolution: The Second Coming, Sex, Sorrow, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeokijai/pseuds/romeokijai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take care of your uncle, kid, he said. And that’s exactly what you intend to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Your Uncle, Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Revolution: The Second Coming Prompt #247: The man upstairs.
> 
> Pairing: Miles/Charlie

 

Cross posted on [Tumblr](http://romeokijai.tumblr.com/post/129827033632/revolution-the-second-coming-prompt-247-the).

 


End file.
